1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a flexible antenna, particularly to an antenna with a flexible radiation conductor.
2. Description of the Related Art
The embedded antenna has been evolved from a single- and narrow-band system to a multi- and broad-band system. The multi-band system needs components miniaturized as much as possible and thus is hard to fabricate. The current market demands that the wireless transmission device should have smooth appearance without any antenna exposed externally. Therefore, the integration of the antenna system and the appearance has become a critical problem in designing a wireless transmission device.
When the contact terminals are inserted into the holes of the plastic casing in fabricating wireless transmission devices, the inserting force is hard to precisely control. Thus, the contact terminals are likely to directly impact the radiation conductor and the filmed layer, which may damage the radiation conductor and protrude the filmed layer.
If the radiation conductor is realized with FPC (Flexible Printed Circuit), there is a drawback that FPC can only attach to a plane or a simple curved surface. If the radiation conductor is realized with LDS (Laser Direct Structuring), there is a drawback that LDS is expensive and has low productivity and poor yield.